Bee Gees and Andy Gibb meet Batman and Robin
by authors
Summary: I fixed the format! Andy Gibb, the Bee Gees' 13 year old brother, becomes an exchange student, and Bruce Wayne's his hostfather! Forget continuity, just enjoy the story!


Author's Note and Disclaimer: This tale was inspired by TVLand's rebroadcast of   
the 60's Batman, one of my fave heroes. The Robin here is Dick Grayson, my fave   
of the Robins in the comics.I don't own these characters, and I'm not making   
money from this.  
  
Now that the lawyers are happy, let's get to the good stuff! Please don't   
worry about continuity, just read and enjoy the story.  
  
The Bee Gees and Andy Gibb meet Batman and Robin  
  
by Pauline, aka Andy's Angel  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Gotham City's Bob Kane Airport. We'll be   
arriving at Gate 4.." the stewardess announced over the plane's intercom. 13   
year old Andy Gibb looked out the window beside his seat and gazed at the   
skyline. Not bad, he mused. Not exactly Sydney, but not bad. He took out the   
little black book Barry had given him before he left Australia for Gotham City   
and his year long adventure as an exchange student, and looked at all the phone   
numbers listed inside: Robin's castle, Mo's place, Mum and Dad's, Barry's house,   
Barry's car phone, and even his fiancee Linda's phone. Of course my protective   
big brother would have mostly HIS numbers here, he thought with a grin. He put   
away the book, removed his carry-on, and stepped out of the plane into the   
waiting terminal.  
"Master Andy Gibb? I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mister Wayne's butler," said a   
well-dressed old gentleman as he shook Andy's hand,"Allow me to take your   
luggage,sir, and I'll drive you to your new home for the year."  
"I knew your father from the war," continued Alfred as he drove Andy to   
the Wayne mansion," I was with the British Intelligence in the 1940's, and your   
father was my most informative contact."  
"You mean, my dad was in the Intelligence, too?" asked Andy wide-eyed.  
Alfred chuckled,"No, sir. He was a talented bandleader. However, while he   
was working the dancehalls, he was also in tune to some information that people   
'carelessly' leaked out that proved quite useful to my agency, if you know what   
I mean."  
"I see," Andy replied,trying to picture his father and Alfred in a dancehall   
exchanging information.  
" I remember a lovely young lady that frequented the dancehalls, one that   
your father never seemed to take his eyes off of. If I may be so bold, sir, I   
see by your face that he must have caught her,"he grinned. Andy blushed, knowing   
how he resembles his mom.  
When they arrived at Wayne Manor, Andy was amazed at the palatial estate. I   
hope they have a map to this place, he thought. He was brought out of his   
reverie by the sight of a well-dressed 30-ish man with sandy brown hair and blue   
eyes who had just stepped out of the mansion.  
"Welcome, Andy! I'm Bruce Wayne, your hostfather. You may call me Bruce, or   
even Dad, if you'd like," he said, holding out his hand.   
"Thank you, Mr., er, Bruce," replied Andy, shaking his hand," You have   
quite a home, here," he said in awe.  
"Well, for the next year, it's YOUR home," said Bruce, placing a fatherly   
arm around Andy's shoulders and guiding him into the house," Alfred will show   
you to your room.You'll also meet Dick, my ward, and.." Before Bruce can finish,   
a loud,"YAHOO!" rang through the hall as a young man about Andy's age with the   
same hair and eyes as Bruce slid down the banister sans hands and finished with   
a handspring off the balustrade.  
"Master Dick! PLEASE use your hands if you must do that!" shouted Alfred   
after him.  
"But I did!" replied Dick with a smile. Andy giggled.  
"Alfred's right, chum, you should be more careful," Bruce added,"Dick, I'd   
like you to meet Andy Gibb, your 'brother' for the next year.Andy, my ward Dick   
Grayson."  
"Hi, Andy! Let's go upstairs and check each other's stuff," Dick said   
happily,"Man, it'll be great having a guy my age here!"  
"Go on up, boys," agreed Bruce,"I'll call you when dinner's ready."  
"So, you got 3 brothers and a sister, huh?" asked Dick as he sat on Andy's   
bed and watched him unpack.  
"Right," replied Andy as he put a picture of his family on his dresser,"It's   
fun, although it can be a bit crowded."  
Dick looked at the picture, then his eyes widened."Oh my gosh! Did anyone   
tell you how your brothers look like the famous Bee G..Waitaminit! Those ARE the   
Bee Gees! No way!" He looked at Andy, surprised,"Way cool! Gosh, they're better   
than the Beatles!!"  
" I take it you're a big fan of my brothers, then?" asked Andy. Well, at   
least HE'S not jealous of me, he remarked.  
" 'Big fan' ?? That's stating the obvious! C'mon, I'll show ya!" Dick led   
him into his room and showed him the posters on his wall," And I have all their   
albums, too! Gosh! Maybe you can get them to come give us a private   
concert,huh?" he cried happily.  
"Sure, I'm quite sure they'll do it," replied Andy shyly. He looked at the   
other posters on Dick's wall," 'The Flying Graysons' ," he read on an old circus   
poster,"Relatives of yours?" he asked, remembering Dick's name.  
"Actually, they're my parents.That little guy's me," he replied with pride.  
"So that's how you're so agile with the banister! What happened to your   
parents?"  
"They died in a circus accident,"Dick replied quietly.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry, mate," Andy put a comforting arm around his shoulder,   
trying to imagine how he'd feel losing his own family.  
"Thanks," replied Dick with a smile," It's been 4 years, but the pain's still   
there.Bruce took me in after they died, but the court won't let him adopt me   
because he's a bachelor, so the judge made me his ward.Man, I hope the laws   
will change," he said wistfully.  
"I hope so too, mate. You deserve a family. But as of now, consider me your   
brother!"  
"Thanks, man! The feeling's mutual!" Dick gave And a brotherly hug,"Sure this   
won't give you too many brothers?" he teased.  
Before he could answer, there was a knock on Dick's door."Dick? Come on,   
chum, we're needed," said Bruce,"Andy, why don't you rest up? You must be tired   
from your trip."  
"Bruce is right.We'll talk later. Maybe we can go to the weight room and I'll   
show you some moves."  
" Right, mate. I do feel a bit tired," replied Andy. He went into his room for   
a nap while Dick walked briskly with Bruce.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"...and it's been the most wonderful month I've ever experienced! Dick's   
showing me some smashing moves in the gym, so you best watch yourself next time   
we wrestle, Robin! Well, gotta run. Take care, and don't work too hard, mind!   
Luv, Andy" Barry read the letter from Andy. The Bee Gees were enjoying a few   
moments rest from their latest recording session, and Barry had just read a   
recent letter from Andy.  
" 'Smashing moves', is it? Well, we'll just see about that, baby brother!"   
Robin chuckled.  
" Right. Just don't hurt him TOO badly!" teased Maurice. He turned to   
Barry,"So, when are we going to Gotham and visit him?"  
"Oh, come on, Moby! I'm sure Andy dosen't want us to be snooping about   
checking on him," replied Barry.  
"Bloody liar," retorted Robin.Catching Barry's glaring look, he continued,"   
You know you've been worried about him ever since he arrived there!"  
"Well I can't help it, what with all those super villians mucking about.."   
Barry caught himself too late. His little brother in stereo looked at him, both   
grinning. "Oh all right, I DO worry a little.." They gave their brother the   
"You're busted" look, grinning wider. "Oh, all right, so I do worry about him a   
lot! There. Happy?"he asked, defeated.   
"Quite right.So, now that the cat's out of the bag, when do we go see him?"   
Maurice asked.  
"I must talk to Robert first, see what plans he has," replied Barry. He   
picked up the phone and dialed their manager's number.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Alfred dropped Andy off at the mall, promising to come back for him in 3   
hours. Dick was off with Bruce, so Andy decided to investigate the mall for a   
while. After a few rounds at the arcade, he walked over to a jewelry shop to   
admire their wares.  
"Can I help you?" a female voice purred.He looked up and saw a raven -   
haired, olive skinned woman dressed in a black leather catsuit that looked like   
it was painted on her.  
"Uhm, I-I was.." Andy stammered, whammified.  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she purred, smiling at her own   
joke. "Here, young man. Take this, on the house. For your motherr," she handed   
him a pair of emerald earrings.  
"But I.."  
"You shouldn't give what isn't yours,Catwoman!" cried a dark voice.  
"Holy false salesclerks! Get away from her, Citizen! She's dangerous!" yelled   
a younger voice. Andy looked at the door," It's the Dynamic Duo! The Caped   
Crusaders! Batman and Robin!" he exclaimed, glad to see them for the first time   
since he got to Gotham.  
"You forgot to mention Fumbling Fools!" added Catwoman,"Get them, Alleycats!"   
A group of 6 musclebound goons came out of the back room, and a great battle   
ensued. Andy ducked behind a display case so he can see them in action. He   
silently cheered on as Batman had 2 of the goons put their heads together and   
Robin used a gold chain to whip a third goon into shape. Seeing an opportunity,   
Andy took a copper vase and hit a goon in the back of his head. He quickly   
ducked back into his hiding place just in time to see the Boy Wonder flying   
through the display glass to join him.  
"Are you all right?" asked Andy worriedly, looking him over.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, except for my pride," Robin replied. He winced, holding his   
left forearm protectively.  
"No you're not, mate. Let me help you," Andy looked at Robin's arm and saw a   
bleeding gash on it. A piece of glass twinkled in the store lights."Hold still,   
this may hurt," he whispered. Remembering the first aid taught by Maurice, he   
quickly removed the glass. Robin let out a soft whimper. "It's okay, mate, it's   
out," reassured Andy. Removing his T-shirt, Andy balled it up and applied it to   
the wound as a makeshift dressing.  
The police arrived and carted off a bound Catwoman and her badly battered goon   
squad. Batman rushed to his partner's side, looking grimly at the wound."It's   
not as bad as it looks, Batman," Robin tried to assure him. He failed miserably,   
he saw by his mentor's eyes.  
"I'll be the judge of that, chum,"He examined the cut closely, then turned to   
Andy."Thank you for your help, citizen. I'm sorry you had to see this, seeing as   
how you're a visitor to our great country."  
"You're welcome, Batman, and please don't apologize. I had wanted to see you   
both in action, and I'm glad I did!" replied Andy with a smile.  
"Well, citizen, we best be going. Robin's arm needs looking at," replied   
Batman.  
"Holy double vision, Batman! It's already been looked at twice!" Robin put in.  
"I mean by a doctor, chum.Thank you again, citizen!" The Dynamic Duo took off   
in a flash. Andy looked at his watch, and ran to the exit, realizing it was time   
for Alfred to pick him up. When he got outside, Alfred was astonished."Good   
heavens, sir! Where is your shirt?"  
Andy looked down and grinned sheepishly, then explained the events that   
occured. "I see," replied an understanding Alfred," Well, we best get you home   
and into bed,it is getting quite late."  
  
When Andy woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find his   
now-cleanT-shirt from last night laying neatly on the chair. A note on it said "   
Thanks for your help! I owe you one! R." Smiling at the note, he got dressed and   
went into Dick's room. Dick was sleeping on his belly with his head buried   
under the pillow.Seeing this as an opportunity, Andy leaped onto Dick's prone   
form and tickled his ribs. Dick quickly woke and overcame Andy, getting him into   
a half-Nelson in no time flat."Ugghh, I surrender, Dick. Please let me breathe,"   
Andy pleaded.  
"Okay, you may live, for now." replied Dick, letting him go. Andy noticed a   
small bandge wrapped around his left arm.  
"Good thing I chose not to fight back, mate. It looks like someone beat me to   
it," Andy remarked, pointing to the bandage.  
"Oh, you mean this? Aw, it's nothing. Got klutzy, that's all," replied Dick   
nonchalantly,"Say, why don't you go see what Alfred's cooked up for breakfast   
while I get dressed?"  
"Sure, Dick," Andy jumped off the bed and went down the steps. He stopped and   
saw Bruce in the den talking on the phone."..no family. Yes darn it I checked!   
Why do you think...no, no one's lay claim to Di..all right, I'll expect you here   
at 10:00 sharp..." Andy turned away and went to the kitchen. Gee, I hope it's   
good news, he thought.  
"Ah, Master Andrew! Good morning. Your breakfast is waiting," greeted Alfred.  
"Thanks, Alfred, but I told Dick I'd.."  
"Don't worry. Master Dick will be down. I know his routine well," On cue, Andy   
heard a bump and a click,"He's in the bathroom, checking for signs of whiskers,"   
A muffled expletive, "hmm, didn't find one," A bump then a scuffle," He just   
bumped into Mister Wayne, who'll ruffle his hair," Ka-thump,   
ka-thump,ka-thump."Doing flips down the hall," A muffled exclamation," Mister   
Wayne just caught him," "BANZAI!" "He has slid down the banister, and is on his   
way here," Just then, Dick entered the kitchen.  
"Alfred, please tell Bruce I'm not gonna hurt myself doing what I've done   
since I was three!" Dick complained. Andy stifled a giggle when he noticed   
Alfred mouthing Dick's words in perfect timing.   
"Hey there, Andy!" exclaimed Dick, patting his shoulder."Hey, Alfred, what's   
with Bruce? He's so preoccupied he barely said hi."  
"He was talking to his lawyer, I believe,"answered Andy."I'm sorry, maybe I   
shouldn't have."  
"Quite all right,sir, no harm done," assured Alfred.  
"Yeah, Andy. Besides, if he wanted the conversation private, he should've shut   
the door," added Dick,"So, uh, what'd you hear?"  
Before Andy could answer, Bruce stepped in."Oh, you boys are finally up! Good.   
Listen, why don't you two go into town for a while, hmm? Maybe catch a movie or   
something?"  
"Sure, Bruce. Got an important meeting ?"  
"You could say that, chum," replied Bruce with a smile. He gave them some   
money, and Alfred drove them into town. He left them instructions to meet him   
there in 3 hours.  
"Ok, spill, Andy!" said Dick when they sat at a cafe for lunch,"What did you   
hear Bruce say?"  
"Well, something about 'no family' and that he'll meet someone at Wayne Manor   
at 10 today."  
Dick thought fo a minute."Say, do you think he's.." Before he could finish,   
there was a commotion at the bank across the street. 4 goons in snowsuits   
carried a big, green ice cube, followed by a white-faced man in a   
spacesuit."Holy winter wonderland!"  
"I second that, mate! We gotta do something!" Both boys got up to leave, but   
were suddenly grabbed in a headlock from behind and put into a sleeper hold.   
Both went immediately limp.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hello? Yes, this is Barry, Dad...What?? Oh,no,no..Is he...no, Dad, I'll stay   
calm.. right..luv you too.Bye" Barry slammed the reciever down,"Blast it! I knew   
this would happen!" He turned to his astonished brothers."Dad got a call from   
Mr. Wayne. Andy and Dick haven't been seen in 2 days! He fears they've been   
kidnapped!"  
"Calm down, Barry," Maurice put a hand on Barry's shoulder,"I'm sure they're   
doing all they can."  
"Well, it's not enough! I swear, if anything bad's been done to him, I'll.."  
"Barry, you can't just assume the worst.." added Robin.  
Barry turned on them," What the bloody heck's the matter with you?!? He's your   
brother too, and you act like you don't even care! Well, I do! I don't want to   
assume the worst, but I can't help it if I love him that much.." he said the   
last sentence quietly, fighting back an urge to cry.  
"Barry, we're worried, too," Maurice put a comforting hand on his shoulder,"   
We're just not as outward about it as you are. If I had my way, we'd catch the   
next plane.."  
"That's it, Moby! The smartest thing you said all day!" Barry exclaimed. He   
went to the phone and dialed." Robert? Barry. Look, an emergency's come up, so   
you must cancel our concerts for the next 6 months. You don't NEED an   
explaination. All right, it's family! Okay? Bye!" He slammed the phone down,   
then picked it up again,"American Airlines? Right, this is Barry Gibb. I want   
the next plane out to Gotham City.."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Bugger, but it's cold in here! Tell me, then, why does Mr. Freeze wish to   
just dump us here to freeze to death rather than just shoot us and be done with?   
Not that I'm complaining, of course," asked Andy. He and Dick are in a room that   
is covered in ice sheets.  
"Because that's his way. He likes for his victims to feel the cold HE   
feels!" replied Dick through clenched, chattering teeth. Mr. Freeze, not wanting   
witnesses to his bank job, had taken the boys to his hideout and placed them in   
a freezer that's capable of going down to - 80 degrees Farenheit. "Nothing   
personal," he told them before putting them in," You just were at the right   
place at the wrong time!"  
Dick looked around the room for any microphones. Finding none, he turned to   
Andy." Andy, there's only one way out, but you gotta promise something."  
"Don't worry, mate, you're secret's safe with me," Andy assured.  
"You, you know? How?"  
"Your injury. You don't get a cut like that by being 'klutzy' "Andy replied.  
"Well, now that's out," Dick reached into his belt buckle, opened it, and   
pressed a red button,"There. That's a beacon for Batman to find us. Now we wait   
and hope he does."  
"Right, we wait. And do this," Andy went to Dick and hugged him tight.  
"HEY! What are you doing?" Dick cried, trying to struggle.  
"It's not what you think! The best way to keep warm without more clothes or   
outside heat is body heat! Now quit struggling and hold on to me. We'll keep   
each other from freezing to death." explained Andy. Dick complied, and within an   
hour Batman found them and brought them immediately to the hospital.  
Andy woke up in the hospital and saw a smiling, bearded face looking back at   
him."B-Barry?" he whispered.  
Barry gave him a hug."Yes, little brother, it's me. We got to Wayne Manor when   
we were told you were safe. How do you feel?"  
"A bit cold, but much better," he replied weakly.  
"Well, it IS getting summertime in Australia, if you wish to come home and   
warm up!" joked Maurice. He and Robin went to hug Andy.  
"Holy private concerts! The Bee Gees! Here!" exclaimed Dick,"Gosh! Could you   
autograph my hospital gown?"  
Andy chuckled."Oh dear, I have corrupted my poor hostbrother with my sense of   
humor! Dear brothers, may I present Dick Grayson, my hostbrother.Dick, you   
obviously know my brothers."  
"And who doesn't?" said Bruce, who just walked in.He shook the brothers'   
hands." Gentlemen, you have a very special young man here, for he saved my son's   
life." At the word "gentlemen", Maurice looked about as if to ask who walked in.   
Dick looked quizzically at Bruce at the word "son".   
"You'll understand soon, Dick," Bruce replied to Dick's unasked   
question,"Right now I got word from the doctor that these boys are ready to go   
home."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"All right, you lot, spill it. What do you know of Bruce's remark at the   
hospital?" Andy asked his brothers when they got settled in at Wayne Manor.  
To comply with Andy's request, Maurice spilled the contents of his suitcase on   
the rug.Robin giggled. Barry looked at the twins as if both had lost their   
minds. "Bruce did tell us he wanted us to sing at a special celebration for   
Dick, but he didn't say why," Barry answered," Do you know of anything?"  
Andy told them of Bruce's phone conversation."I do believe I just saw Dick go   
downstairs just now to see Bruce.Shall we eavesdrop?" he added mischieviously.  
"Why not? We're not busy at the moment," Robin replied. They went quietly   
downstairs and peeked into the study, where Bruce and Dick were facing each   
other, Dick hanging onto every one of Bruce's words.  
"... we've had this special bond between us for so long, it never occured to   
me to do this.But for the sake of the legal system, and now that the laws have   
changed, I wish to do on paper what I've already done in my heart and soul,"   
Bruce took Dick's hand and grasped it firmly but gently,"Dick, I wish to adopt   
you as my son."  
"Oh, Bruce," Dick said, barely above a whisper,"Oh, Bruce. Oh, DAD!"he yelled   
out his last sentence, and leaped into Bruce's arms, hugging him tightly to keep   
from crying in sheer joy.  
"I take it you're in agreement," gasped Bruce, for Dick was hugging him so   
tightly his oxygen supply was being cut off. When Dick finally let go a little,   
Bruce turned to the doorway."Okay you can come in, now. No need to eavesdrop any   
longer." he said to their audience. The brothers walked in and congratulated the   
two.  
"I am so happy for you,Dick!"exclaimed Andy.  
"YOU'RE happy!? I'm ecstatic! Holy dream come true!" Dick cried, tears of joy   
escaping down his face.  
"Is that why you're crying, chum?" Bruce teased, giving him another hug.  
" 'Chum' ? I say,don't you mean,'son' ?"remarked Maurice with a grin.  
"You bet I do!" replied Bruce as he ruffled Dick's hair.  
Alfred walked in and saw the happy group."Ah, Mister Bruce. I see you gave   
Master Dick the news," he observed.  
Dick looked at him aghast."Alfred! Y-you mean, you knew all along?" he asked.  
"Of course, sir. Mister Bruce tells me everything," he replied with a grin.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the party on the night the adoption was finalized, Andy took Dick aside   
out of earshot of everyone else." Now that you're officially adopted, are we   
still 'brothers'?" he asked.  
"Of course, you nut! And we'll still do the 'blood brothers' thing later. Not   
in front of my new dad,though. He's a bit protective of me," Dick replied.  
"Right," agreed Andy, conscious of Barry's protectiveness of him, You   
realize, of course, Batman will be even more protective of Robin than ever."  
Dick grinned."Worth it!"  
"And I pity the poor villian that causes you ANY sort of harm,"Andy added.   
Dick frowned, getting suddenly thoughtful."What's wrong, mate?"Andy asked   
worriedly.  
"Nothing, it's just that I was thinking. What if the Joker or some other goon   
tries to spoil the party?" he replied.  
Andy grinned."I don't think you need to worry about that," he assured,"Look."   
He pointed outside. Dick looked, and saw Superman on the patio giving Bruce a   
thumbs - up sign.  
"Now, we'd like to dedicate this next song to Bruce Wayne and his new son,   
Richard John Grayson Wayne!" Barry announced over the mike.  
"Quite a mouthful," remarked Maurice, grinning.  
"Oh, you mean like Barry Alan Crompton Gibb?" remarked Robin, pretending to   
gasp for air after reciting his brother's full name.  
Barry playfully fuffled the twins' hair, then they gave a beautiful rendition   
of "How Deep Is Your Love".  
  
THE END   
  
Completed June 5, 2002  
  
Dedicated to my dear little Sweet Pea, who just turned 16 today. Happy   
Birthday, sweetie! 


End file.
